Baron von Cephalos
Baron von Cephalos, the Deep Sea Duke, Herald of the Sucking Scourge, Harbinger of Calamari, Fishmancer of the Forsaken Fjords, He of Many Tentacles. Early Life Fredrik Neilsen was a Norwegian fisherman from the quaint town of Kristiansund, Norway. Born into the family trade, he eked out a humble living catching squid to support his pregnant wife, Ellen Neilsen. Also, he was a necromancer. Whilst a proud fishing family for countless generations, the Neilsen family also had a dark and twisted history of magic abuse. Fredrik's great-great-grandfather, Bertram Neilsen, also known as the Phantom of the Fjords, would lead fishwives into the fjords with his enchanting and haunting songs, and then drown them for their souls or power or something, I guess. It was this corrupted bloodline that would eventually lead to Fredrik's transformation from mild mannered fisherman, to the ghastly fishmancer Baron von Cephalos. Origin Determined to use his inherit powers for good, Fredrik would perform his necromantic experiments on whales that had beached themselves and died as a result. With the misguided notion that the reanimated mammals were truly alive again he would then proceed to harpoon the whales for their meat, which he would sell to the townsfolk. However the villagers soon became gravely ill from eating the cursed meat. It was while he was out fishing off the Grip Archipelago one day that the people of the village formed a mob and stormed his house. Finding only his pregnant wife Ellen, they concluded that the logical choice was to beat her to death. Upon returning home, Fredrik was confronted with the mind shattering sight. Distraught with grief he set about performing the ghoulish ritual to resurrect his dead, pregnant wife. On the eve of the waning moon, he carried her corpse into the sea. Invoking the Right of Ch'Ktallareth, he raised one hand to the heavens, and with the other he drank from a flask of squid blood and octopus ink. He then baptised the lifeless corpse with the foul mixture to give her life once more. For you see, anything in this world can be brought back to life with enough squid blood (citation needed). But something went horribly awry. From her swollen and sea logged womb erupted a horror of unspeakable proportions. Basically an octopus but more evil. It affixed itself to Fredrik's face, and more dramatically: his soul! The ritual had failed. Or had it? For Fredrik, yes. I mean yeah sure, of course it did. Now he's a squid monster and his wife is still dead. But for the Deep Lord Ch'Ktallareth the ritual was a smashing success that everyone raved about at all the dark parties and evil functions. For now he had a champion; a dark avatar from which his evil and twisted schemes could be brought to fruition. A new evil was spawned. Legacy From that day forward, Fredrik Neilsen was no more. Now, the once humble Norwegian fisherman/practitioner of dark magics would forever be known as Baron von Cephalos, the Deep Sea Duke, Herald of the Sucking Scourge, Harbinger of Calamari, Fishmancer of the Forsaken Fjords, He of Many Tentacles, and occasionally Squid Head. He uses his vague and nautical themed powers to drown fisherman and resurrect their corpses as thralls in his ever growing army of the deep and damned. What he plans to do with this fishy force is not known, although it can only be for purposes of revenge and power. There are none known who can stop him. Or none who can stop him that know of him. Or those who know him and can stop him, but have bigger fish to fry. Either way, his evil plans are carried out unabated. Who can put an end to his murky reign of terror? Notes Baron von Cephalos is an "Open-Source Character" and was created specifically for use by anyone. The only rule about using him is that your work must have this notation: "The character of Baron von Cephalos is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Baron von Cephalos, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed." Category:Open Source Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Norwegian Characters Category:2011 Debuts Category:Villains Category:Aquatic Characters